This invention relates to the preparation of Group VIII metal-containing compositions, which are effective as catalysts for isomerizing saturated C.sub.4 -C.sub.8 hydrocarbons.
Supported Group VIII metal- and chloride-containing compositions for alkane isomerization reactions are well known, and are described in the patent literature, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,859 and 4,149,993. However, there are ever present incentives for the development of new effective methods of preparing them.